Cliffhanger
by lightwarai
Summary: Revenge can be sweet. Especially from one detective to another. [Oneshot] Hope you enjoy!


**This idea was sparked by a review I read, as well as a recent thread on the forums about the overuse of certain plot ideas in the SuperMystery series. I'm sure many of you will understand as you get near the end. Big thanks to my beta, Roswalyn, for helping me brainstorm out a few things! Hope ya'll enjoy!**

Cliffhanger

Joe Hardy sighed in frustration. "Boredom. Complete, utter, useless boredom," he muttered under his breath. He shifted in his chair, leaning towards his brother. "Psst, Frank!" he hissed.

The dark-haired young man looked up, annoyance evident on his lean features. "What, Joe?" he asked impatiently. "And you don't need to be quiet. There's no one else in the house except the three of us." He turned back to the book he was studying intently. The book lay open on top of a map, which had been spread across the entire kitchen table of the Hardy home.

On the opposite side from Frank, Nancy Drew sat, concentrating on the papers and diagrams she was looking at.

Joe groaned in frustration as he turned back to his own newspapers he was supposed to be going through. He scratched his head, ruffling his own blonde curls.

They had been sitting that way for hours, pouring over clues or possible clues that they hoped to find. At least, it felt like hours. It'd been a frustrating case since day one, even with Nancy in Bayport to help out. He wasn't sure what her deal was, but her normal good moods had been shorter and fewer as the case lingered on. _Must be about Ned and Frank,_ he thought. _Or maybe it's just her time of the month._ He shook his head, clearing out that last thought.

Joe glanced unhappily at the box on the floor, also piled with books, papers, journals, and the like. Research was definitely not his forte. But what could he do?

"Frank…" Joe whispered again. "Why don't I run out for some milkshakes and burgers? My treat, of course. It'd be the least I can do for such a hard-working pair."

Frank groaned, but Joe was pleased to see Nancy's mouth turn up at the ends. She didn't raise her head, or shift her eyes from her work, but at least she smiled. _At least she understands how horrible this is for me,_ he thought. _She'll give me some sympathy._

"Joe, three people can get through this stuff faster than two. We really need you here. And you just ate!"

"Now, now," Joe wagged a finger towards Frank. "Aunt Gertrude says I'm a growing boy, and that my body requires plenty of food to get my energy up."

Frank cocked an eyebrow. "Aunt Gertrude also says it takes a lot of food to fuel that mouth of yours," he didn't even bother to mask the sarcasm in his voice.

Nancy let out a half-snort, half-laugh.

Frank yelped as Joe pinched his arm. "You should be nice to your baby brother! Besides, you know that lack of food makes you cranky."

He turned to Nancy. "So, you think that's funny, huh?"

Nancy pressed her lips together, forcing her face into a blank look. "Why, whatever are you talking about, Joe?"

Joe frowned. "Don't give me that innocent stuff, Drew. I know how your mind works!"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh, really, Mr. Know-It-All. Tell me what I'm thinking right now."

Joe smiled sweetly. "I can't, it might make Frankie here blush," he replied calmly, nodding towards Frank.

Frank's only reply was a glare.

Nancy smiled back just as sweetly. "Shall I read _your_ mind then?" Before Joe could speak, she continued. "You hate this research. But that is obvious. You want to get out of the house, maybe go to Mr. Pizza and hang out with your friend Tony. Or perhaps you'd rather sneak off to the mall and try to get a date with the next pretty female that gives you any attention. Oh! But then you might hurt your girlfriend's feelings. Maybe you'd rather go to her house, watch a movie, do a little snuggling, maybe even make-"

"SHUT UP!" Joe roared as he lunged towards Nancy, his face red with embarrassment and anger.

Nancy jumped backwards, not expecting his outburst. But before Joe could reach Nancy, Frank stood up quickly, planting his body firmly between the two. "ENOUGH!" he shouted. "I've had it with you both. You've been bickering back and forth during the entire case. We have a mystery to solve, and you are not helping."

Joe shoved his hands in his pockets. He would take it from Frank. But not from Nancy. He and Nancy usually got along, but he was tired of being the third wheel of this team.

"Fine. Let me get out of your hair. You two work better together anyway. Just don't let it turn into a make-out session you will regret, as usual."

Before the other two could respond, Joe was gone.

Without looking at each other, knowing their own faces were blushing furiously, Frank and Nancy returned to his and her own work in silence.

_NDHB NDHB NDHB NDHB_

Joe strode swiftly down the sidewalk, too upset to trust himself in a car. It was unusual for him to lose his temper that easily, especially with Nancy. He and Frank had many arguments with a small handful resulting in a physical fight. The only other time he could recall having issues with Nancy was during the case in Philadelphia the previous year. Frank had even stopped him from nearly destroying her confidence at one point.

_Frank and Nancy. _Joe sighed heavily. _Those two need to get their act together,_ he thought. He was tired of the awkward moments, the subtle flirting, the accidently-on-purpose kisses, and the regrets later. But it wasn't his place to push them.

He was afraid that if he did, it might backfire and ruin the relationship between the three. _And Nancy sure knows how to push my buttons,_ he thought.

"I'll show her," he grinned to himself as he headed towards the library.

_NDHB NDHB NDHB NDHB_

"Lunch time, kids!" Joe called out as he entered his house, loaded with bags of fast food delights. He sauntered calmly into the kitchen, finding it empty. He sat the bags down on the counter and bounded upstairs, making sure to loudly announce his arrival with his steps.

He sighed in relief when he saw Frank seated at the computer, and Nancy leaning over his shoulder, both staring intently at the screen. _Maybe they can control their hormones after all._

"What are we looking at?" Joe asked.

"We're looking into some rumors about the Hillsdale house's past. We decided we needed a break from the books." Nancy explained softly.

Joe put his arm around her shoulder. "Nan, I'm sorry about earlier. You know how I get when I'm hungry. Forgive me?"

Nancy couldn't help but return his smile. "All's forgiven. Did I hear you mention lunch when you came in?"

"You bet. Why don't you guys go wash up and meet me downstairs?"

"Thanks, Joe." Frank stood up and headed into the hallway.

Oh, hey, Nan. I found this great site on the internet while I was at the library, and-"

"You were at the library? On your own accord?" she asked in disbelief.

"Hey!" Joe gave her a mock glare. "Anyway.. I found this great site that lets people add their own definitions to words. You know, definitions that you wouldn't normally find in the dictionary. You gotta check out the entry for 'cliffhanger.'"

"Cliffhanger?" Nancy asked dubiously.

"Yeah, yeah. Cliffhanger. Don't ask, just go with me on this."

"Oookay." Nancy sat down at the computer, and Joe instructed her to the website. "Now, just search for the word, and enjoy!"

Joe left the room and headed back downstairs as Nancy began her search.

Just as Frank came out of the bathroom from washing his hands, he jumped back as Nancy flew out of his bedroom, past him, and down the stairs. "JOSEPH HARDY! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" she shrieked.

Frank stared after her in confusion. "What was that about?" he asked himself. He peeked into his room and saw the computer had a different website up. He began reading the entry that was pulled up.

"Cliffhanger. Noun. What certain red-headed detectives become frequently, demanding their handsome companions save them. Example in a sentence: 'The helpless Nancy begged her ruggedly handsome friend Joe to pull her up and save her from being a cliffhanger.'"

Frank grinned and shook his head.


End file.
